Hiruvalye mel! Thou wilt find love!
by Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal
Summary: Can two totally different Elves find the right person? Can he put aside his past? Can she give up her birthright for him? Can they ever find love? I suck at summaries. Takes place 5 years after 'LOTR: Return of the King'. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Friends**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from 'The Lord of the Rings', I can only hope and dream.**

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta for reading this through you know who you are! **

**_'Italics'_ Thoughts**

**- - Muttered words/snorts**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**"Skyvine?, Do you see her coming at all?" shouted Nidelraul to his friend, as she was sat high on a branch waiting for their other friend to show.**

**"Nothing yet, Wisesting!" replied the young She-elf, her keen eye sight would pick her out as she came across the open ground before the woods.**

**Eralarans Skyvine and Nidelraul Wisesting were waiting for the palace healer Hondeet Cairnroot to get back from visiting Mirkwood, she had been called to tend to the Prince who had had a bad time involving a rouge Orc and his Warg.**

**Just as they were getting bored, Skyvine saw Hondeet walking slowly with all her gear packed on her horse and was making good time to get to the Palace before dark.**

**The two younger Elves ran out to meet her after Skyvine had climbed out of the tree, and collected her bow and quiver, and slugged Wisesting on the shoulder. She ran ahead yelling, "I doubt you could catch me before I get to her!" **

**"You wanna bet on that!" replied Wisesting and ran after her to catch up and help their healer home.**

**----------------------------------**

**Meanwhile in another part of the forest another young Elf was practicing her Archery on an old apple tree she had found, Idril Nénharma enjoyed her time alone even though her father wanted her to have an escort with her when she went out, 'for her safety!' he kept saying and she hated it.**

**She had been there when her father had recieved the urgent letter requesting their healer Cairnroot to travel to Mirkwood to help her cousin the Prince, they requested Cairnroot because their healer had left for the Undyinglands, and no-one else knew the amount that Cairnroot did about healing, except maybe Estel.**

**Little did Idril know she had a silent observer above her in the trees. What apperared to be a dark elf crouched in the trees observing the other elfs archery practice.**

**'Huh, fairly good shot with the bow, but still I wonder if she has any redeeming qualities other than the - snort - bow' said the stranger.**

**Idril placed another arrow to the tight string of her favorite bow and just as she was pulling the string back to knock off another apple, (which she could take back to feed her horse, Glawar: meaning Sunlight in Sinadrin), she heard a frightful noise behind her. As she turned she was face to face with a hideous beast that was larger than her horse by a good 2 handspans, it's breath stank of rotted flesh and it was salavating badly. **

**She looked around for her quiver, and she mentally groaned as she saw it by one of the trees, and she couldn't reach it before the creature attacked. She was inwardly panicking, but her face did nothing to betray this feeling, she felt the back of her shirt and her hand fell across her knife but it was just a small knife, it would seem like a bug bite in comparrison to her arrows. **

**She was just thinking that she was done for when a stranger jumped down out of the trees and landed of all places on the creatures back.**

**"Your end is here!" was spoken in a quiet yet clear voice and then two daggers were scraped deeply across the beasts throat about 2-inches apart in opposing directions both bit to the bone. As this happened Idril climbed up to the first high branch in the tree near to her and watched.**

**The hideous creature fell to the ground dead, as the stranger faced Idril. She took in his appearence and was confused, she had only ever seen one person who had the dark skin and pale hair that this young elf had, but he had been banished from the Palace, due to his fathers herritage, She had only been 1300 years old when this had happened and the poor lad had been around 1200 years old, still a young adult in Elven terms and needed to be taught how things were done, like Sword Mastery, Archery, Tracking skills, Hunting and in some cases Healing.**

**"Thankyou!, I am forever in you debt sir, what is your name?, so that I may thank you more formally!" asked a breathless Idril, as she carefully climbed down out of the tree and gathered up her stuff and walked to the young elf, a smile on her face.**

**"Im Angrod Taralom, I'll be on my way now." said the young elf.**

**"Hey why are you leaving so soon?, I want to know why you saved me and also why were you sitting up in that tree?" asked Idril, more curious now that she knew the elf's name.**

**"Just heading back home, at least only half the people hate me there" said Angrod with a surley voice.**

**"Wait, what do you mean by that Angrod?, I don't hate you, I mean you just saved my life from that hideous thing!" said a flush faced Idril, _'why am I blushing?' _she thought to herself.**

**"why do you think I have such a deep hood they think I'm albino or something, the ones that know...make my life miseralble!" said Angrod, a scowl on his face.**

**"Why would they do that?, I think you are quite good looking, you hair sets your skin off perfectly!" replied Idril.**

**"Yeah my pops calls me halfbreed and worse, only going back to see my mom." said Angrod.**

**"Who are your Parents, and why does you father call you a halfbreed?, you don't look like you have any human blood in you!" asked Idril, now really curious about this young mysterious elf.**

**"Never said I was Human!" said Angrod giving a sly smirk.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, Angrod, I didn't mean to offend you at all!" replied Idril, now a little shaken by the smirk he gave. Her heart was beating way too fast for her liking.**

**Realising that he still had his daggers out, Angrod cleaned off the blades and sheathed them.**

**"I thought my skin would have given me away from the start" he stated.**

**"Why would your skin give you away?" inquired Idril, she really didn't understand what Angrod was trying to tell her.**

**"Your kidding right, oh now I get it play with the Halfling before you cast em away just like my mom right!" said Angrod, swinging around Angrod pucnches a tree "Damn it it hurts, just stop alright!"**

**"What are you talking about?, I would never do that!" said Idril, now getting a little annoyed with him. She turned to leave when she said over her shoulder, "Are you going to come with me so that we can fix your hand, or do you really want a malformed hand for the rest of your life?"**

**"Why why dont you hate me?, almost everyone does for some reason or another. I'm coming!" said Angrod**

**"Good, I doubted you would have wanted to be an elf who couldn't draw his bow properly!" Said Idril, trying to hide a smirk at the fact that she had him following her.**

**"Bow? - snort - why would I want to use a bow?" replied Angrod.**

**"Why don't you use a bow?" Idril asked.**

**Before Angrod could reply a large group of Elven Archers had them circled their bow strings taught with readiness, Angrod shook his head wondering why he had bothered to follow this She-elf back to her home. **

**"Halt!" yelled one of the Archers**

**"Your Highness, are you alright?, This Darkie didn't hurt you did he?" asked another.**

**"Well I guess I'm old enough to die now!" said Angrod as he closed his eyes waiting for the end. "At least there is no hatred to be endured after..." opening his eyes again he found one archer and lock eyes with the bowman "Well?"**

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from 'The Lord of the Rings', I can only hope and dream.**

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta for reading this through you know who you are!**

_**'Italics' Thoughts **_

**Whispered / mumbled speech**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**"well I guess I'm old enough to die now." Angrod closes his eyse waiting for the end. "At least there is no hatred to be endured after..." opening his eyes again he finds one archer and lock eyes with the bowman "Well?"**

**"Valandil, please lower your bows, he saved me from a horrible creature!, I was practicing with my bow and I didn't pay attention to my surroundings like you taught me!" said a now upset Idril, looking at the head Archer.**

**"Why do you do this or are you really that cruel?" said Angrod to Idril who was looking at him. whispering under his breath and all I wanted to do was go home again... **

**"I am never cruel to new people, only my good friends and it is usually a prank that they deserve, or if it is Ada and then he forgives me since I am his only daughter!" said Idril, now getting annoyed at the accusation.**

**"If I die today just have my body dumped in Bree, my mother will get it sooner or later." replied Angrod.**

**"We will take him with us anyway, your highness, this way we can figure out why he was here in the royal woods in the first place!" said Valandil, looking towards Angrod.**

**"Why would an elf like yourself be living in Bree?" asked Valandil with curiosity.**

**"Who has a say in where they live, I just do, it's where my parents ended up." replied Angrod, sounding pissed.**

**"And who prey tell, are your parents?" asked Valandil not letting his gaze leave the intruder.**

**"I don't want to utter my fathers name and you have no right to know my mothers name." replied Angrod smirking evily, "Your call."**

**"Well we will still take you with us so that her highness' father can talk to you about what happened." replied Valandil in a no nonsense tone.**

**"That sounds decidedly...Fun!" said Angrod, sarcasm dripping from each word.**

**The group then started back towards the palace with Angrod in the middle with half a dozen taught bows aimed at his body. Idril was too shocked to say anything on the way back to her home, she had made a friend and yet Valandil said that he wasn't to be trusted. What could she say or do to make Valandil and her father see sense in this matter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile over the other side of the Starlit Woods, Skyvine, Wisesting and Cairnroot were slowly making there way back to the palace, all the while talking about what had happened in Mirkwood with the Prince.**

**"So how is Prince Legolas, now that you have tended to his wounds?" asked Skyvine, she liked her friends cousin a lot.**

**"His highness is doing well now, but he won't be using his bow or twin blades for a while, his wounds need to heal well before he can go back to being his adventurous self." replied Cairnroot.**

**"Was Estel there?" asked Wisesting, he had always admired Estel and the way he fought for the people of Middle Earth during the last 'War for the One Ring' and had once had a lesson on swordsmanship from Estel.**

**"Indeed he was young Wisesting, and he is thinking of visiting with the King of the Starlit Woods soon. He is interested in the problems between us Elves that remained behind and the rogue Wargs and their riders." said Cairnroot, who then went on to say, "I do believe that you were supposed to be with Idril this afternoon and yet you are here!, What happened?"**

**"She had another fit about her father wanting her to have an escourt when she goes out in the woods, she was really upset this time, it may be awhile before she calms down enough to come home!" said Skyvine, wishing that she had now gone with her childhood friend, if only to keep her company.**

**"She will get over her father's protectiveness in due time, and he has to realise that she is no longer a young elleth, she is now 1900 years old, and able to keep herself safe if the need arises, she had the best teacher there is in the Starlit Woods." said Cairnroot, trying her best to quell the growing worry she could sense from the young elfs beside her.**

**The rest of the journey was conducted in silence until they reached the gates and noticed that infront of them was Idril, and why was Valandil there with a group of his guards, their bow strings taught and aimed at what looked to be another elf around their own age. The unknowen elf looked misserable and barely looked up when Valandil asked him a question. **

**The group infront of them passed through the gates and then Skyvine and the other two passed through, Skyvine and Wisesting headed off towards the palace to see what was going on, while Cairnroot headed off to her house to put all her healing equipment away, before reporting to the King.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the throne room Idril was waiting for her father to arrive to see the young dark elf that had been brought in with her. She was anxious to know what her father was going to do with him, would he be put in a cell, never to see the light of day again or could she persuade her father to let Angrod go.**

**_'He saved my life from that monster in the woods! I should have had an escourt this time I guess, I even doubt that father will let me out of the palace for things such as that happening.' _thought Idril to herself whilst waiting.**

**Just as she was thinking about what her mother was going to say, when Rulonsiad Nénharma - Father of Idril and King of the Starlit Woods walked in and sat down on the throne, his face masking all his emotions, except his eyes, Idril noticed that her father's eyes still showed his emotions even if his face did not.**

**"Elunîn, did we not already discuss the need for you to have along an escourt when going out of the palace gates?" said Rulonsiad to his daughter. "I have said time and again that even though the ring has been distroyed, there are Orcs and other evils still wandering around that would do anything to harm you if they got ahold of you!"**

**"I'm sorry Adar, I wasn't thinking straight when I left to practice with my bow!" replied Idril meekly.**

**"A le?" said Rulonsiad to Angrod, and then continued, "Why were you in the Starlit Woods?"**

**"Just going back home to Bree to see my mother and then, well hadn't thought much further than that to be honnest!" said Angrod.**

**"Well then, why would an elf such as yourself be living in Bree with your mother?, Why aren't you living with the rest of your family and your father?" asked Rulonsiad.**

**"That's where my mother ended up and if I'm lucky some one killed my father..." replied Angrod, spitting out the word 'father' as if it was poison.**

**Before anyone could say anything else, Idril's mother, Alatahalr Nénharma walked into the throne room and after taking in who was there, her gaze fell on Angrods facial features and hair. All she could say was, "Canogiin Glowwanderer...?"**

**Stiffining Angrod spat "What gives you the right to utter my mother's name!?"**

**"Naneth?, who is Canogiin?" asked a rather confussed Idril, then looking towards Angrod whose face was turning red with anger.**

**"Canogiin Glowwanderer was my best friend and also one of my Ladies-in-waiting, I missed her dearly after she was shunned from the palace after what that Darkie did to her!" replied Alatahalr.**

**Angrod just locks up stiffer willing his hands and arms to stay put and not reach for his weapons.**

**"So you were that young ellon that left with Glowwanderer, you have definatley grown since then. You must be nearing 1800 years old by now, beyond the age of accountability, are you not?" asked Rulonsiad.**

**Still angry at the entire situation, Angrod only nodded his head and dropped to sitting on the floor and wrapped his arms around his head.**

**"Adar, you really are being too hard on him, he saved my life back in the woods and I would do the same had it been different!" stated Idril to her father, her temper was starting to show and her father knew better than to argue with her when she was angry.**

**"I may be nearing 2000 years old but I am no longer a child. I am now old enough to look after myself and to choose who I walk with when I am away from the Palace!" said Idril, now rather red in the face at the expression her father was giving her.**

**"Elunîn, I am sorry that you feel this way, but you are my only child, and I cannot risk losing you just because you are head strong!, If I have to I will call your cousin to come and talk to you if you insist on being silly about having escourts!" replied Rulonsiad to Idril.**

**"Fine! do that Adar, I really don't care. All I know is that Angrod saved my life and now I am in his debt, and I will repay him in my own time!" replied Idril whilst looking towards Angrod.**

**Still huddled on the floor Angrod peeked up through his arms "You have no debt towards me. The way things are going it seems most still can't see past the tone of my skin."**

**"I am one of the few who does then mellon nin!" replied Idril to the worried elf.**

**Dropping his arms his face shocked Angrod replied "You claim friendship with me..." his face paled yet again "...No! please stop, it'll only hurt more when the betrayal happens." Not able to hold it back any more, tears silently slid down his face.**

**"I am not one to betray friends on a whim, I take my friendships seriously, and I claim you as a friend for life!" replied Idril holding out her hand to help him up.**

**_'Why are things going this way? Why do I always hope that I won't be hurt and betrayed yet again, but there is something about her! I don't know if it is trust or heartburn but dare I hope!'_ Thought Angrod as he slowly and shakely streached his arm out toward Idril.**

**"Adar, I am going to take Angrod to one of the guest rooms so that he may clean himself up and then we will be down for supper!" said Idril to her father.**

**Her father nodded his head, knowing that to argue with her was tant amount to her running off again.**

**Idril turned back to Angrod to say, "follow me mellon nin!, the guest rooms are this way!" taking a right out the door and down a long hallway towards the bedchambers.**

**Well at least I'll be clean when they kill or imprison me! mumbled Angrod as he took his only option and followed Idril down the hall.**

**To be continued...**

**A/N: please read and review. let me know what you think. Idrils cousin and Estel will be here in the next two chapters, if I can find them that is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from 'The Lord of the Rings', I can only hope and dream.**

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta for reading this through you know who you are!**

_**'Italics' Thoughts **_

**/ Whispered/mumbled speech**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**"Well might as well get this over with." Dropping his small pack Angrod looked around for the bathing area if there was one. Finding it he pulled off his clothing and made sure his belongings were within eyesight of the tub. **

**After bathing he pulled out a clean change of cloths and put them on. Out of habbit he pulled the flap that hid his assassins gear and uniform making sure that they weren't disturbed and then recovered them. "Well now what?" Angrod asked no one in particular and not expecting an answer thought over what had gone on that had brought him to this point.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Idril had left Angrod alone in his room just over 2 hours ago to clean up and rest, now she was on her way to his chambers to see if he was hungry enough for supper. She hesitated a little before knocking on the door and waited for the reply to enter.**

**Hearing the knock at his door he pulled one of his dagers and glanced at the door to see which way it would open and stood right beside the opening so the door would just pass by him. Reading his dagger for a quick thrust he called "Enter."**

**Idril heard him moving around in the room before she heard the word "Enter". **

**She opened the door to see Angrod dressed in clean clothing and holding a dagger that was as black as obsidian. "Why do you have that out?, You are safe here now, father has granted you saftey here. He owes you my life since you risked you own to save mine, not many strangers would do that!" said Idril still looking at the menacing blade.**

**Sighing Angrod slid his dagger back into its sheath at his back "Your father may have, but all it takes is one of his soldiers and a hint from some captain...Sorry it happens too many times not to take precautions"**

**"I can understand that! Even I, at times do feel entirly safe here in the palace." said Idril, as she went on to say, "Are you very hungry?" **

**Noticing for the first time he was verry hungry. Nodding his acceptance "Where too?"**

**"Just down the hallway here, fourth door on the right is where we will be eating supper, don't let anyone upset you, you have done nothing but save my life. I am very grateful to you for doing so." replied Idril as she looked towards Angrod, blushing slightly.**

**"We will see, now lets get going." Angrod followed Idril and flipped up his cowl to hide his features. He hoped no one would mind.**

**Idril led Angrod into the dining hall and ignoring all but her friends she led Angrod over to where they were sat and they setteled down to eat a hearty meal.**

**"Who is this?" asked Skyvine as Idril and Angrod tucked into their meals.**

**"This is Angrod, he saved my life when a Warg attacked me in the woods." said Idril**

**A sense of dread came over Angrod as he heard what Idril had said knowing things were going to get verry interesting verry soon.**

**"So your the one the guards were talking about!" said Wisesting, looking over the other male elf.**

**"Is he going to take off his hood?" asked Skyvine, "It is bad manners to eat with ones hood up in company!" she added lightly.**

**"Are you sure you want me to?, I know what I want." Angrod growled out**

**"And what would that be?" asked Idril carefully, she could sense that things could either go well or bad depending on what happened next.**

**"To live my life out without having to hear what everyone yells out at first seeing me." replied Angrod.**

**"You have nothing to fear, we are all friends at this table. Is that not true Idril?" asked Skyvine.**

**"Yes, that is true, mellon nin!, we are all friends here at this table and I have already seen you without your cape, so please let the others see!" Idril begged Angrod as she tried to search his face which was hidden by the hood.**

**/Why can one word hurt so much?/ Angrod whispered as he shook off his hood.Then he said "Now what?"**

**"You have a lovely face, and your hair sets it off beautifully!" exclaimed Skyvine.**

**"Yeah, he ain't too bad to look at I guess." said Wisesting, still not happy with the way his two friends were looking at this new person.**

**Wisesting was looking very closely at Idril who wasn't paying attention to his scrutiny, when he realised that she was blushing as she looked at this new person in their midst. He was not going to let this person hurt his childhood friend for any reason. He was going to have to watch Angrod carefully.**

**Skyvine looked around the room and noticed that it was pretty much just herself and her friends left in the room as everyone else had finished and left.**

**Looking around the room Angrod saw something very familiar but he couldn't recall why. Suddenly he stood up and walked over to the wall where he had spied out the mark on the wall and pushed on the stone to the right of it and watched in awe as a small opening opened up in front of him.**

**"I am tired after everything that went on today, Adar want my cousin to come and talk to me about my actions again." said Idril trying to stiffle a yawn. "You can show him the grounds in the moon light if you wish, but I will be seeing you all in the morning." **

**She got up and was walking to the door when she saw Angrod over by a wall where there was now an opening. "Where did that come from?" she said out loud to her friends and Angrod.**

**"Why do I know about this I have vague memories about hiding in here when I was verry young but how, I dont get it."**

**"I didn't even know this was here and I have been here all my life!" exclaimed Idril. **

**"Neither did we!" came the responses from Skyvine and Wisesting.**

**"How come you have memories of this spot, when I have none?" said Idril who was still stuned at the find.**

**Angrod reached into the small cavity and pulled out a small pouch and before opening it he said "dried pine needles." and spilled out the contents to find a small amount of very dry and brittle pine needles.**

**"Dried pine needles?, there was only one annoying young ellon who used to hide pine needles in the cushions of the sunroom, but he disappeared nearly 600 years ago!" exclaimed Idril.**

**Skyvine was supprised also but could say nothing.**

**Wisesting didn't say anything, all he could do was glare at the dried pine needles with distaste.**

**"600 years ago would put it at about the time my mom took me to Bree, then my father found us again." Angrod spat father like it was the worse insult there was.**

**"Why is it that you hate your father so much?, and why were you living in Bree?" asked Wisesting finally, he was curious to hear the answer.**

**"look at me and tell me what my father was!", _'Your worthless boy, only a halfbreed' _"I have no idea why mom still loves him he comes and goes but one thing always stays the same " said Angrod, then he went on, "'half breed' thats what he called me never my name, he always liked to beat me too... I was not good enough for him and then he would beat me! Now you know and now I'm going to bed."**

**Angrod got up turned and made his way to his room.**

**Idril let him go and rounded on Wisesting.**

**"Why did you say that to him?, now I may never get him to talk to me again!" she growled at her friend.**

**"I just don't think he is good enough to hang around you that's all!" replied Wisesting.**

**"Well I don't need you telling me who I can and can't hang around with!, Valar!! you are starting to sound like my father!" she yelled at him and she left the room and headed to bed. Maybe the morning would be better she hoped.**

**The next morning Idril got up washed and dressed in leggings and a shirt, then after putting on her boots she headed towards Angrods chambers, to see if he wanted to go for a walk.**

**She reached his doors and knocked and then waited for him to open the door.**

**After walking Angrod pulled his sword out "Too long for a short sword and too short for a long sword, all mine." The blade was solid black, sharp on one edge and the edge had a slight 's' curve to it that tappered to a point the reverse side was tappered but not sharpened perfect for slashing and stabbing. after a while a knock came from the door. Turning toward the door he called out "Enter".**

**Idril entered the chambers, and looking around noticed Angrod standing by the wide windows looking at his blade. Then she decided to ask him a question. "Would you like to walk with me in the gardens?" she asked hoping that she wasn't blushing.**

**"I guess so." Sheathing his sword he kicked his pack under his bed and walked toward the door and waited to be shown the way.**

**Idril and Angrod walked down the hallway to the door that led to the gardens, as they walked out into the sunlit grounds Idril felt more at ease then she had for quite sometime.**

**_'Maybe it is because I am with Angrod!'_ she thought, she was so hoping that she wasn't blushing again as she looked at him.**

**"So what do you think to the gardens?" she asked Angrod, catching him as he looked around.**

**"It's nice, but I prefer the open forest, there is just something about it." replied Angrod.**

**Looking back at Idril, Angrod noticed something interesting, "Idril why is your face red?"**

**"Oh no reason, I too enjoy the openness of the forest, it makes me feel free to do anything!, unlike being stuck behind these walls with the guards constantly watching my every move." she replied. _'I hope he doesn't realise that I like him more than a friend!' _she thought, blushing once more.**

**"ok, it's just that I have never seen that before. I have been forced to live apart from almost everyone just to live...I don't now why I am telling you this, I don't mean to burden you with my problems!" said Angrod.**

**"That is alright, it is nice for people to get their feelings out in the open after they have had them penned up for so long." replied Idril. **

**Little did the two elves realise that they were being watched by a figure standing in the shade of the trees that Idril hadn't seen in 5 years.**

**Glancing around the garden Angrod just barely saw something, no someone in the treeline a few feet from them. Carefully so as not to draw attention to himself he draws one of his daggers and throws it at the tree closest to the persons head. "Why don't you come out and say hello!" Angrod said and drew his remaining dagger and his sword.**

**Idril looked closely at where Angrod had thrown his dagger, and then she shrieked, "ESTEL!!!!", and ran over to the person in the trees. Angrod looked quite shocked at her response to the stranger.**

**Estel plucked the dagger from the tree near him and walked out of the trees and hugged the young elf who was now hugging him as if he would disappear if she let go.**

**"How are you doing my little one?" he asked as he looked at Idrils face thinking, _'when had she gotten so beautiful and tall?, Just like her mother!'_**

**"I am fine Estel, I want to introduce you to a new friend who saved my life!" exclaimed Idril, pulling Estel over to Angrod.**

**"I believe this belongs to you?" asked Estel handing over the dagger he had pulled from the tree.**

**Sheathing his weapons, Angrod still did not like the idea of being spied on as he walked over to retrieve his dagger he said "You know our lurker here Idril?"**

**"Yes!, this is Estel, a family friend, he also knows my cousin and is the King of Gondor!" said Idril, looking at Angrods face for a reaction to the new information. **

**Giving a wicked smile, "Well a Royal Lurker then!" Pulling out his dagger he inspected it for damage and sap finding some he cleaned the blade completely and resheathed the blade.**

**"Oh I'm sorry if it looked like I was lurking there, but I was sent to find Idril to let her know that her favorite cousin is going to be here within the next few hours,he wishes to talk with her about what she has been getting up to before he needs to talk with her father!" said Estel, all the while trying to figure out this other elf.**

**"Oh Estel, I have just been up to my usual things, nothing out of the ordinary!" said Idril, trying to hide a small grin.**

**"Like not paying attention to your surroundings yesterday and again today?" Angrod said as he pulled his hood up and a bit further down around his face.**

**"Oh Angrod, did you have to mention that in front of Estel?" asked Idril as she tried hard to look like she was pouting.**

**"Well there is always...No! not this time..." said Angrod smirking at her.**

**"So your name is Angrod?, well I thank you for clearing up at least one of my questions about what happened yesterday! The rest can wait till your cousin can get here Idril." said Estel smirking at her a little. _'She is still blushing when she talks to him!' _, he wandered to himself.**

**"Who would that be?" Wondered Angrod aloud.**

**"Oh you will have to wait and see my dear lad, he is not one you want to get mad at you for upsetting his dear cousin!" mentioned Estel to Angrod before taking the lead back to the palace. **

**"Well, are you two coming or do we have to send your friends out to get you and drag you back in?" he laughed.**

**"Don't you dare Estel!, we're coming just wait up!" yelled Idril, and grabbing Angrods hand she all but dragged him to catch up with Estel.**

**"On second thought I think I will do my thing and lay low and out of sight. Why do I have a bad feeling about this!" Taking hold of his hood Angrod followed after the both of them.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, I do own Idril and Angrod and their families.**

**now on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

**It was early evening and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood was making his way to the Starlit Woods to see his cousin. His Uncle had sent a message to him via the fastest messenger, about a problem that had occured earlier the day before.**

**Legolas smiled to himself as he remembered a part of the letter saying that Idril had once again run off, he then frowned as he then remembered the latter stating that she was nearly attacked by a rogue Warg in the woods. He then realised that she had come out of the situation alive and that she had made a new 'friend' as her fatherhad so deftly phrased it in the letter. **

**This new 'friend' of Idrils had saved her life by killing the Warg by jumping on its back and using his twin blades on its throat.**

**The Prince of Mirkwood knew of only a few band of Elves that were proficiant in the use of the twin blades. These bands were the Elves of Mirkwood and the Elves of Tel'Ranaemyn. **

**The latter were of band who made up the Assassins Guild of Dark Elves. He could only hope that his gut feeling was wrong about Idrils new 'friend'.**

**He urged Arod to go faster so that he could get to the Palace grounds before nightfall.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**In the Palace stables of the Starlit Woods, Idril was to be found finishing off brushing Glawar's coat till it shone like her name. She had been here brushing her horse after she had taken her out into the nearby pasture with Estel watching her as she put Glawar through her paces like she did every day.**

**"There you go my Sunlight!" said Idril as she stroked the soft nose of her horse. Glawar nuzzeled at her riders arm, begging for the treat she knew was coming after her grooming.**

**"I know mellon nin, you want your apple and you have earned it with what I asked you to do today." she added, the horse took the proffered apple and happily bit it into two pieces slobbering all over Idrils out held hand.**

**"Ewww!!, Not very lady-like drooling like that over ones hand!" said Idril as she wiped her hand dry on her shirt.**

**"You know as well as I that she will drool to excess for either an apple or carrot!" said a voice from behind Idril. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was since she knew the voice well.**

**"Tolech,Legolas!" she said as she placed the brush she held in to the work box where the horse brushes were kept.**

**"Yes, I did and I want to know why you ran off again the way you did!" said Legolas as he looked at his cousins back. "I thought you would be over this stage of rebellion by now, but I guess you really do take after me in that respect!" he added smirking lightly.**

**Idril turned to face her cousin and hugged him, she slowly released her hold on him and stood at arms length. **

**"I ran off like that because father wants me to have a constant escourt when I go out into the woods." said Idril now looking towards the doors of the stable block.**

**"I can understand what you are going through, even though I was the youngest of the Mirkwood Princes, my father still hated us wandering off to be by ourselves with out anyone knowing where we were going, I did that alot when I was your age." said Legolas now smiling at her.**

**"I just hate having my movements watched every second I am awake!" she said, her arms now folded across her chest.**

**"Trust me your father is just watching out for his only daughter, I mean _you_ are to take over from him if anything happens!" said Legolas his left hand now resting on his cousins folded arms, to get the point across.**

**"So who is this new 'friend' I heard you made while picking a fight with a Warg?" he added trying not to laugh at her facial expression.**

**"I didn't pick a fight with a Warg, it snuck up on me from behind and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings like Valandil taught me. I was mad at father for treating me like I was 500 years old again!" she said her eyes sparking with anger.**

**"Calm down now Idril!, I don't mean to upset you, I would just like to meet your new 'friend' is all and to thank them for saving your life." replied Legolas.**

**"Well, he is talking with Estel in his chambers, Estel told me he was going to check on my friend after he was done watching me ride Glawar in the paddock." said Idril trying to look a little more cheerful.**

**"Alright let's go find the two of them and see what they are up to?" said Legolas taking his cousin by the arm and walking up to the Palace and into the hallway leading to the bedchambers.**

**"They are in the fourth room down here on the left." said Idril showing Legolas to Angrods room. **

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**"So why were you in the Starlit Woods? and why did you save Idril?, you could have left her to die at the mouth of that Warg." said Estel looking towards Angrod, a curious look on his face.**

**"I couldn't just walk away from that scene, I've seen how Warg's hunt and feed, not pretty." replied Angrod.**

**"So that's your reason for saving her, but why were you there?" Estel once more inquired**

**"Like I have told every one else I was going home to Bree to see my mom!" said Angrod, now getting a little annoyed at having to retell everything.**

**"Alright, say that I take that answer as true, then answer me this, why are you carrying around Poisons in your satchel, not to mention that there are very few Elves who carry twin blades as well as curved daggers!" Estel pressed, hoping that Angrod would slip up in his answers.**

**"Well if you were to mix some of the herbs and plants, yes you probably could make a poison but each of the samples I carry can also be used in healing or cooking." answered Angrod, looking at Estels face.**

**"True enough, good answer. I have just one more question for you and I want a truthful answer before her cousin shows up. Just what are you intentions towards Idril?" asked Estel, now intrigued by this elf.**

**"Intentions?, well I feel like I know her, but at the same time I know its crazy I only really met her yesterday. I intend no harm toward her." replied the elf, trying to think about his feelings.**

**"That is a very good answer, and I hope for your sake that no harm befalls her otherwise it won't just be her father going after you but her cousin and my self also!" said Estel turning on his serious expression towards the young elf. "I must admit that you are definatley a supprise to me and probably Idril's cousin will think so too." he added.**

**"Try having almost everyone either hating you or wanting to kill you for most of your life" replied Angrod angrily.**

**Idril knocked at the door and waited for an answer, the voices stopped and she waited for the doors to open.**

**With the knocking at the door Angrod drew his dagger and went to the door stood beside the entrance "Enter".**

**As Idril went to open the doors after hearing Angrod shuffle over she called out, "It is only me, Idril. I have my Cousin here who wishes to meet with you and to chat with Estel!"**

**Sighing he sheathed his dagger and opened the door. He then said "Enter and join us if you will."**

**"Thank you Angrod." said Idril as she entered the chambers whilst Legolas gave the young ellon a good looking over before turning to Estel and inclining his head in welcome.**

**"So you are the young ellon who saved my dear cousin from a Warg, and using twin blades no less, it takes great skill and courage to take on a Warg, I should know since I have taken on many." said Legolas to Angrod, before he continued, "Where are you from, do you hail from Mirkwood?, No I don't think you would, even if your hair says you do. Mayhap you hail from Tel'Ranaemyn?, they have the dark skins like you do, unless you were unlucky enough to be both." **

**"Well I'm just unlucky all around I really don't...Idril could you tell this, I'm not up to it again." Angrod went to a chair and sat down looking exhausted.**

**Legolas and Estel looked at Idril waiting for her to tell them why Angrod thought himself unlucky.**

**"Well his father just happens to hail from Tel'Ranaemyn and is a cruel man, he calls Angrod worthless and that he isn't a son he can be proud of. His mother was none other than Canogiin Glowwanderer, mothers best friend and lady-in-waiting. They have been gone from here for nigh on 600 years." said Idril looking rather upset, until she added, "He was also the young scamp who used to place handfuls of dried pine needles in the cushions of the sunroom, no-one ever did figure it out until we - me and Skyvine and Wisesting - learned about it by chance when Angrod found his old hidey hole."**

**"Then Wisesting decided it would be fun to torture me with questions regarding my past, my fault I told everyone within earshot." Angrod angrly stated "Why can this place do this to me"**

**"If what you say is true then you were the young trouble maker who got me with the willow branch during my brief visit with my father 750 years ago." said Legolas with a smirk, then he added, "So where have you been these past 600 years? why weren't you fighting against Sauron, Saruman and the one ring?"**

**"Well not all of Sauron's flunkies were out in the battle fields, I was busy making sure the child killers and abusers were dealt with, and the ones who thought they were above the law found me waiting for them after a time. So in a way I was helping, just not on the front line" answered Angrod.**

**"That is indeed a good answer Angrod, but it still doesn't answer why you carry twin blades, the only other elf I know of who carries them around constantly anymore is Legolas here." said Estel.**

**Sighing Angrod thought briefly on how to defuse this situation, "Well they seemed to fit my style. I'm fast, not overly strong, so I went with weapons that would enhance my speed, my blades are what I came up with. I found instructors and learned how to use them to maximum potential, both mine and the blades."**

**"Fine, that will surfice as an answer for now!" said Estel as he looked at Legolas, searching his friends face for any hint of what he was thinking.**

**"Just be sure you look after my cousin well young Angrod, for if any harm comes to her I will hunt you down and whatever fate she meets yours will be similar!" replied Legolas and then he left the room to seek out his Uncle and to wait for Estel to catch him up on anything he missed before he arrived.**

**"Some how I think I just landed myself in a big pile of trouble." Angrod mummbled to no one in particular hitting his head lightly on the table in front of him.**

**"Don't worry mellon nin, he gets like that if his friends or family are threatened. He really does care for me, but sometimes he can be as bad as Adar!" said Idril placing a hand on Angrods arm, trying to give him some comfort.**

**"Who exactly is he, and I dont want to hear 'my cousin' I already know that." asked Angrod.**

**"I will go now and see where your cousin has gone to and then I have a meeting with you father Idril that I must attend to, now take care and try to stay out of mischief!" said Estel as he passed through the doors, Idril nodded.**

**"My cousin is Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood!" said Idril looking at the floor now, hoping she wasn't still blushing from her contact with Angrods arm.**

**"Oh is that all? Great I'm gonna die!" Angrod said it with a small smile to show he was joking, however the smile was more a rictus grin than anything else.**

**To be continued...**

****

**A/N: please tell me what you think. There will be romance at somepoint, just don't know when. Please Read & Review, it helps with the creative juices.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters sniff, but i do own all the other characters.**

**Now on with the story**

**Chapter 5**

**Aragorn was walking back to the gardens to relax after a rather long 4 hour meeting with Idril's father, Legolas had been seething when Angrods name was brought into the conversation about what was to happen about those Orcs still running around the woods.**

**He then realised that he too was worried about Idril and what was happening between the two young elves. He wondered if anyone else had noticed how often Idril was blushing bright crimson when she either talked or touched Angrod, it was a sure sign that she was falling for the young dark elf and he didn't want it to get out of hand and have her fade of a broken heart.**

**Meanwhile Legolas was already out on the pracrice range with his bow and quiver, it was one of a few ways that he could release any tension, he was very worried about the young dark elf who seemed to hold some type of meaning in his cousins heart, more than that of just being her hero of the moment, he decided that he was going to keep a close eye on him for quite a while and see what he was up to.**

**As Legolas pulled his next arrow to his cheek and sighted down the shaft at his target a quiet voice behind him taunted "You bowmen are so easy to sneak up on." Angrod was inches from Legolas's back and had an evil smirk going for him. After hearing the supprising words Legolas let go of the arrow but it went wide and hit a tree off to the left.**

**Swinging around Legolas dropped the bow and reached for his blades, coming up he found Angrod ready with his black blades in hand and waiting, "Well now this could be interesting, what do you say... care for some practice?"**

**With out answering Leogolas moved in and started the match. Blade met blade, striking sparks and the shrill metal on metal shriek. Feints were met and avoided, while attacks were met with parries or dodges in a deadly yet beautiful display of skill. High slashes paired with a low stab met by a slight jump and a double slash at head level, were avoided by rolling backward with an upward slash to the inside of the leg which was blocked by both blades. "Tired yet young one?" Legolas taunted. "Not by a long shot" Angrod growled back.**

**However, an arrow quivering in a tree a little too close for comfort, for both of the fighting Elves drew there attention to where the shot came from.**

**Idril stood there with her bow, another shaft in her hands and her quiver at her side, her face, normally smiling at the antics of her cousin and Estel, wore a scowl that raidiated heat. If Legolas and Angrod had been fire kindling they would have been incinerated. "Just what do you two think you are doing?" the normally placid elleth said almost as a growl.**

**"We were just practising with our twin blades, dear cousin. We did not mean to scare you to where you would need to gain our attention in such a way!" replied Legolas, looking at first Idril, then her bow and back again to Idrils face.**

**"It did not look like a practise session to me and I have seen many, were you two ellons by chance arguing over me?" she asked with a glare at both Angrod and her cousin. She then continued, "If you were grilling Angrod over me, then I suggest that you desist now. I am no longer the little elleth that used to sit on your shoulders and cover your eyes as a joke, neither am I incapable of looking after myself." With that she collected her arrow from the tree and turned to leave, as she walked away she could make out the conversation between the two men who meant the most in her life (next to her father). **

**"Great we really annoyed her this time!!" said Angrod as he turned to face Legolas. "Why don't we just both agree that she is the one who needs us right now to keep her safe, even if she thinks otherwise." replied Legolas, "she maybe my cousin, but she can be rather stubborn, almost as much as Estel can be!" he added with a small smirk.**

**"Can she really be that stubborn?, I never thought that the King of Gondor could be that stubborn!" said Angrod. "Oh just wait till she gets through talking with her father later after dinner, then you will see just how stubborn she can get!" replied Legolas.**

**The two elves then decided to put away their blades and get ready for the evening meal, as they walked back from the range they met Estel in the gardens.**

**"Why did Idril come storming past me from the range?" asked Estel, looking at the two elves coming towards him. "We may have upset her with our exhibition of swordplay." said Angrod looking between Legolas, Estel and the door to the palace.**

**"And why were you using swords down on the archery range?" enquired Estel, looking closely at his friends face and then Angrods for any sign of them trying to hide something. **

**"Just a challange of skill and nothing more." Angrod said as he marched on towards his room.**

**As Estel and Legolas watched Angrod leave, Estel turned to his friend. "So what was the sword fight about really?" he asked. "Nothing, like Angrod said mearly a challange of skill!" came the reply. Estel knew without saying anything that there was something going on between Legolas and Angrod and that the cause of this was Idril.**

**He turned and decide to head on back to his room to wash up for dinner and shouting over his shoulder to Legolas he said, "Time to get ready for supper Mellon nin, don't worry about Idril too much, she knows you care about her, only you may be stiffling her a little, relax Legolas she knows who to turn to if she needs us!" Then he headed of to his room and his bath.**

**Well that went well thought Angrod as he moved down the hall toward his room to clean up before dinner. 'Got that bowman to put it down for some real drills, he was verry good too. Oh well all that means is I have a good sparing partner.' Thinking these happy thoughts he went into his room and prepped for dinner.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Idril was still steaming about what had transpired out on the archery range, and she knew it had something to do with Legolas being overly protective of her and the fact that she could see that he didn't trust Angrod as she did.**

**She was so annoyed at the pair of them at that moment in time that she decided to go to the stable and see her horse and go for a ride to clear her head of the confussing thoughts.**

**She reached the stable and led ****Glawar **out, **she jumped up onto the horse back and whispered, "noro lim, ****Glawar**" and the horse took off out of the stables and into the forest, little did she realise that Legolas had been watching her from his balcony. 

**"Where is she going now?" he thought exasperated, "She is just waiting to get into more trouble! I better go and let Estel know and also let that ellon Angrod know that she has disappeared again!" as he headed over to his bow and quiver and to place his twin blades in their place on his back. He headed out the door and off to Estels room to inform him of the escape.**

**After Estel had been told about the escape of Idril on her horse, they went to find Angrod only to find that he wasn't in his rooms. "Where did that young ellon go now?" asked Estel worriedly.**

**He apparently needn't have worried like he had, since Angrod had also spotted Idril going off alone on horse back and decided to follow her.**

**'Just where in the name of all that is holy does she think she is going without a guard AGAIN!, did she not learn from her last outing?' Angrod thought as he followed her only he was running in the trees, he felt more comfortable there. 'Following a horse would be challanging but as long as she does not travel at full speed things should be ok.' Angrod cut the mental chatter down needing to concentrate on the next sets of brances so he would not find himself crashing to the ground in a verry uncomfortable fashion. Luckly Idril was not in a hurry and looked to be just out for a ride.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Idril had been riding for just over 2 hours when she decided that she had calmed down enough to head home, but first she needed to rest her horse. She always felt better after riding her horse who was always reliable. She sat under one of the trees and rested her body for the ride home, she was getting comfy when she heard a few leaves rustling even though there was no breeze. She looked up to see Angrod grinning down at her.**

**"Look what I found." Angrod said with a true smile, he forgot he was capable of doing so, he jumped out of the tree and sat down beside Idril. "So what brings you out here?"**

**"Oh just trying to calm down after blowing up at you and my cousin and then I stormed past Estel, I thought that a ride on my horse would help calm me down since it usually does." she replied smiling at him, 'he looks better when he smiles!' she thought. "So why did you follow me?" she asked him knowing the answer before he said anything.**

**"Your last outing didn't turn out too well by yourself, so when I saw you riding out of the stable without an escort, I thought I would follow to make sure nothing undid what I did before." 'Why the hell did I just say that what happened to no reason and meaning it?!' Angrod thought to himself.**

**"I'm glad it was you who followed and not my cousin, he is definatley starting to sound too much like Adar, and Estel?... If I told him anything he would only tell my cousin who in turn would tell my Adar!" she replied, she looked at Angrod and blushed bright crimson as she felt her pulse quicken as she touched his hand.**

**'I hope she won't be too mad when I ask her this' Angrod thought. "Um are you mad at me for some reason? I had a master that would turn about that shade of red when he was ranting at our combined lack of skill and ability."**

**"Oh what?... no, no, I um..., oh bother!" she said, then went on, "I'm sorry, I um... don't usually blush, I guess it is because I like you!" 'Like him' she thought, 'that's not right, I meant to say that I love him', she could feel her face heating up even more after she thought that and hoped that Angrod didn't notice the shade deepening.**

**"You like me, I know that you claimed friendship in front of your father, but why would that cause your face to go red like that then?" Angrod asked truthfully not knowing what was going on having most everyone hate him on sight.**

**"Well, um... if you really want to know I more than like you as a friend, I um...love you!" she said not looking at him now but at ****Glawar** grazzing about 3 feet away.

**"P...Please don't say that! My mom was the only person to say that to me, and for some reason I want to believe you but but...It hurts so much..." Without knowing it Angrod had placed his hand over his heart.**

**Unaware to the two young elves, Legolas stood watching from the shadows, he was not ammused at what he had heard, and he doubted that her father would be happy about this when he found out. Estel would say to let them get on with it if her father didn't want Idril to fade from a broken heart. He turned around and left the way he came and headed back to the palace in silence.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Please read and review, it helps me alot when there are responses to my writing. Once again thankyou to my BETA you are always there when needed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own only those characters not in the original LOTR movie/Books, I can only dream.**

**Chapter 6**

**After Idril had proclaimed herself to Angrod she had headed back to her chambers to think about what would happen next for them. Had she known what her cousin had overheard, she would not have been in a good mood, for as she was getting ready for the evening meal, Legolas had been talking with her father about what he had heard between the two young elves.**

**"Do not worry Legolas, I will talk with both of them in the morning, if this is true then I have to think of something that won't cause my daughter to run off again." said Rulonsiad sighing.**

**"I will watch them both carefully, and I know that Estel will do so too, for he cares for your daughter, my cousin as if she were one of his own, I can not see him letting this new 'friend' of hers harm her in anyway." replied Legolas.**

**"Very well then, have them brought to the throne room before we break fast and we will see what they have to say about this predicament." said Rulonsiad nodding his head in dismissal, Legolas nodded his head to the King in a slight bow and left the room to go and get ready for the evening.**

**Next morning:**

**Idril had woken up with a smile and ran to the bathing chamber to wash before breaking her fast with the rest of the household in the dinning hall. She had just put on one of her favorite dresses, this consisted of a pale blue bodice with fine stitching around the low neckline, the lower part of the dress consisted of a darker royal blue velvet with small crystals sewn into the fabric to add a shimmer as she walked.**

**She answered her chamber doors when she heard a knocking sound, she was hoping it was Angrod coming to escourt her to the dinning hall, she opened the door but it wasn't Angrod standing there.**

**"What do I owe this visit so early dear cousin?" she asked looking at his face for an answer.**

**"Your father requests that you and Angrod attend to him in the throne room, he wishes to talk to you!" Legolas replied, keeping his face void of expressions since he knew very well what her father wanted to talk to them about.**

**"Very well then cousin, we shall depart to the throne room and see what Adar has to say!" Idril said in a somewhat cooler tone than the one she had used to greet Legolas.**

**She had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she and Legolas walked towards the throne room and what she knew to be another talking to by her father and they very rarely ended well.**

**In his room Angrod was going through his dagger forms, first slow then normal speed. Halfway through his drills a thumping on his door brought him back to reality. "A moment please." He called out as he reached for his shirt and went to the door sheathing one of his blades and grabbing his honing stone, ran it down the blade a few times as he was going to the door and opened it.**

**"What can I do for the castle guard this morning?" Angrod asked with a slight smirk and continued to run the honing stone acorss his blade. "You are summoned by the King, you will leave all weapons here and follow." **

**"Your out of your mind if you think I will disarm, I have been armed the entire time I have been here, what has changed?" Angrod angrly bellowed.**

**Estel quickly walked up to the pair and recognised Angrod in the door way. Then turning to the guard Estel said, "I will take our visitor here to the Kings throne room since I am to see him myself today." At this the guard nodded in agreement and left.**

**"You are most fortunate that I agreed to walk with you to the throne room young elf, that guard would not have been as polite about as I." said Estel trying to calm Angrod down before they reached the King.**

**"What has changed to warrant my leaving my weapons behind here?, well now back to how I normaly operate, lets go." Angrod threw the honing stone back onto the bed and sheethed his remaning dagger and motioned Estel to lead the way.**

**They made it to the throne room without further incident and Estel could see that Idril was already there with Legolas and she looked livid already, 'not a good sign!' he thought as he showed Angrod where to stand.**

**"I can not believe you would stoop so low as to tell me who I can and can not walk around with, he is my friend and so what if I have told him that I love him. There is not much you can do Adar, short of me fading away if you send him away from me!" Idril was now shouting at her father, her face had gone from the slight red tinge to almost thundercloud shade and she was not done with the yelling.**

**"You of all people, Cousin should know better than to eaves drop on people who are having a conversation, but to then tell my father about it!!!, that is quite the lowest I have ever seen you stoop!" she cried at her cousin hitting him as she did so. She failed to notice Angrod and Estel walk into the room until Estel announced their presence.**

**"Your majesty, I have with me the elf known as Angrod as you requested." said Estel with a bow to Idrils father who nodded his head in acknowledgement.**

**Not knowing what to do Angrod just stood still and kept up his 'I really don't care' mask on, but it was slowly slipping into something more sinister.**

**"Well, what do you have to say about this predicament, young elf?" asked Rulonsiad of Angrod**

**"What ever I say would you believe me?, so I say in truth that you will understand - I don't know what is going on, but I will be here for Idril and take things as far as she wants them to go, you have my oath on it!" Drawing one of his daggers he cut a line across his palm then clenched his fist turning it as if to punch he let the blood drip to the floor.**

**All Idril could do was stand there and stare at what Angrod had just said and done, then she came to her senses and grabbed a cloth from the stand near to her cousin and went over to Angrod to bind his cut, and she said to him in a low voice, "Why did you just do a blood oath for me to my father?, I do not think that it was necessary." as she finished wrapping the cloth she looked at him. Then she looked at her father and said, "Adar, if you take him at his oath then I shall be happy, but if not I will leave here and we will go where we can be free to be ourselves and not worry about what anyone thinks."**

**"Idril, you do not have to leave, I now believe that he would willingly do anything to see you happy, but you should have told me yourself and not have had your cousin tell me, I must admit that I was supprised and that I had hoped to see you love one of the young elves in the court but alas it was not to be." said Rulonsiad, the last part a sigh, looking from his daughter to the rest of the group in the throne room, **

**Idril looked down at her dress and started playing with the fabric, until a set of hands she knew well held them still. She looked up at the owner of the hands and smiled to see Angrod looking at her.**

**"I have thought long on this but you diserve to know..." Pausing and looking around the room he decided that to it was worth the added heartache to just be done with it. "...I have not told you what I was coming back from. I had just finished up my training and was on my way home to visit my mother one more time, she knows what I do, but hell it can't get any worse." then he added, "I can either make verry powerful enemies or I can go on in ignorance, it does not matter any more, ask your questions and I will do my best to answer them."**

**"Do you truely love my daughter?" asked Rulonsiad, "As her father I need to know so that she can never be hurt by someone leaving her for another and then have her fade away from grief, no parent should have to go through that!" he then added.**

**"Your mother must worry about you a lot for you to head home from such training!" said Estel, then he added, "So what exactly did your training entail?"**

**"To answer your questions. One: I don't really know too much about love, but am slowly learning I'm sure you understand. Two: I don't even know if my mother still lives or not, the village hated her almost as much as it did me. Three: my training contained many facets of different things from healing to killing, information gathering to the arts of concealment, and a few others."**

**"Well if you think it is alright for me to have Angrod as my lover, I would ask of you to let me accompany him with Estel and Legolas to see if his mother is still in Bree." said Idril to her father, she was hoping that he wouldn't be too strict on this now that he knew what was going on with his only daughter.**

**"I do not see a problem, especially if Estel and Legolas are going with you," Idril groaned at this point, "I will allow you to go if only to stop you from running off again!" her father said looking his daughter in the eyes. **

**Idril nodded her head at her father and turned to Angrod and hugged him, then to the surprise of everyone in the room including Angrod, she kissed him deeply and then stood back looking at her hands blushing once more.**

**"Wow..." was all Angrod could think of saying and then realized that he probably had a dumb grin on his face and a distant look in his eyes, 'oh to hell with it', he thought and just enjoyed the sentations.**

**It was a two day ride to Bree, and Angrod and Idril were enjoying the freedom that came from her father not wanting to kill him. Legolas and Estel had been following behind as escourts incase something happened, but so far they had had a good run of luck. When they finally reached town, Estel said something about staying at 'The Prancing Pony' again, and Legolas agreed, Idril did not argue she just nodded her head and then gazed around the town of Bree with amazment, she kept her cowel up on her cloak to protect herself from peoples gazes, especially after all three males in this group had suggested it as a good idea .**

**"Wow!, this is what a human settlement is like then?" she said to Angrod after Estel and Legolas had taken the horses into the stables of the Inn.**

**Angrod just pulled his cowel a little closer to hide his features and answered "well yeah, its been a few hundred years but this is the closest thing I have to a home."**

**"Oh surely it can't be that bad?" she asked as she noticed his cowl was now up and hiding his face, "So where does your mother live?" she added hopefully.**

**"Near the edge of town on the West side, I think we should go there now instead of waiting, for some reason."**

**"Alright, we will go, just let me leave a message for Estel and Legolas, just so that they won't worry about us!" Idril said, she left them a message and then she and Angrod headed off to the West side of town to see if they could find his mother.**

**They made it to the houses on the West side of Bree and there they stood in shock at the view that greeted their eyes. There in front of them was a group of people with flameing torches and yelling at a woman who was cowering infront of the house.**

**A/N: What will happen? wait till the next chapter to find out. Sorry if I take a while to update but family comes first, and I need to train some more with my Twin Blades for the re-enactment group I am with. Hope you like the story so far, and thanks to my Beta: you know who you are! Please R and R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkiens characters only those not recognisable as Tolkiens.**

**Chapter 7**

**They made it to the houses on the West side of Bree and there they stood in shock at the view that greeted their eyes. There in front of them was a group of people with flameing torches and yelling at a woman who was cowering infront of the house.**

**At seeing his mother about to be lynched, Angrod drew his sword and one of his dagers a path of blood followed him to where he now stood in fornt of his mother. Cowl up and covering his face he held up his bloody blades in a defensive manner. "Ohhhh so heroic ganging up on a woman for a lynching, I wonder if any of you have the guts to face me?"**

**Idril, stood and stared at Angrod as he spoke to the crowd, she could hear the malice dripping from the words he used. She then looked closely at the woman cowering by the building, she noticed that when the woman lifted her face up that she had elven features, she was most likely Angrod's mother since she shared quite a few of his facial features and shared his hair coloring. **

**She then drew her bow and nocked a shaft onto the string and moved through the crowd, she still had her cowel up over her head and as she stood beside Angrod she lowered her cowel and said, "If you want to harm an unarmed female then you should know who you are going up against!", then she went on still looking around the crowd, "I am Princess Idril of the Starlit Woodland Realm, and this woman is in my protection and that of my collegues!" **

**She added 'collegues' at the end of her speech to the crowd as she had seen Legolas and Estel heading their way. Idril sensed the woman behind her looking at her as she said her name and inwardly smiled as she thought about the conversation they would be having very soon once she was safe.**

**"Please don't follow her advice, I've wanted an excuse to cut loose..." Angrod left what he wanted an excuse for hanging and fervently hoped that someone would find the gall to draw a weapon and approach, hell just someone approaching him would do fine.**

**"What is going on here?" asked Legolas to the crowd as he looked from Angrod to Idril and then to the woman behind them.**

**"People who if smart would leave, but I'm hoping they get some form of courage and try something." Growled Angrod. He had forgotten how bad the humans could be and thankful that none of the ones he knew were still alive.**

**"They were going to lynch this Elleth, cousin and I could not let that happen, if you look at her and then at Angrod you will see some similarites, I am guessing that she is Angrod's mother from these details." said Idril looking at Legolas and Estel as they made their way through the crowd. The crowd parted when they saw Estel, and Idril noticed that most of the crowd there had recognised him and were now bowing to him, and asking for forgiveness in the matter of the attempted lynching. **

**Idril tried not to smirk at the crowd as she turned to the scared Elleth. "Do not be afraid, my name is Idril. Angrod and I are here to bring you back to the Starlit Woods, if you would like?" Idril asked as the Elleth looked at her. The Elleth then moved her gaze over to Angrod and smiled at him as she got up, she walked over to him and hugged him like he would disappear if she let go.**

**"**_**Naneth**_** what is going on here this is the first time that this has happened as far as I know. Forget all that now I have missed you **_**Naneth**_**" Angrod trew off his cowel and gathered his mother in a greatful hug.**

**"**_**Ion nin**_**, how are you? It has been a long time since we were last together and able to talk. But please why are you with the Princess of the Starlit Woods, the Prince of Mirkwood and the King of Gondor?" she asked Angrod cautiously.**

**"Well I kinda saved Idril's life and the others are her cousin and a good friend of the family." Angrod told his mother looking her over and finding some reason for concern. "**_**Naneth**_** what's wrong you don't look well?"**

**"Oh I just haven't been feeling very well the past few months, it is nothing to worry about **_**Ion**__**nin**_**." she stated smiling and she hoped that he belived her.**

**"Alright. **_**Naneth**_** you should think about going back. I think it would be better than waiting for the next bunch of living horse dung to come around!" Angrod said and offered his mother his arm, then motioned for the group to lead the way.**

**"Are we heading back to 'The Prancing Pony'?" asked Idril, as she looked around the group that was waiting across the street from them and then back at her companions.**

**"I think that would be for the best, at least for a bit" Angrod told her and started off for the inn hoping the rest of the group was following.**

**The group walked together towards 'The Prancing Pony', and by now Idril and Angrod had placed their weapons away and were looking forward to resting after riding from the Starlit Woods to Bree and then this encounter with a group of hostile towns folk.**

**Inside the 'Prancing Pony':**

**"Well, I am heading to my room and I am going to relax, then eat some food and then see what needs to be done! See you all down here later." said Idril as she walked up the stairs to the rooms. **

**"Um Idril point of interest where is my room and **_**Naneth's**_** for that matter?" asked Angrod lifting his index finger in the air slightly. **

**"Ask the guys they got the rooms remember!" said Idril as she turned to face him smiling at what he may be thinking.**

**"Right ask the guys they got the rooms." truning to the rest of the group he asked the same question "So the rooms for myself and **_**Naneth**_**, please."**

**"You and your mother have the rooms next door to Idril and opposite mine and Legolas'." replied Aragorn smiling.**

**"Thanks guys, lets go **_**Naneth**_**, I need some rest after todays excitment and some food would not go amis." said Angrod as he lead his mother to their rooms.**

**"Do you think it wise, Aragorn that they have their rooms so close?" asked Legolas quietly.**

**"I do this way they wont be tempted to wander far to meet each other later!" replied Aragorn**

**Later that night:**

**knock on Idrils door "Come in and leave the tray on the table." said Idril from the shadows of her room, she had one of her blades ready if needed.**

**"Well now I must be rubbing off on you if your answering your door with a blade drawn, I'm impressed." commented Angrod as he stepped into the room with a devil may care grin plastered all over his face.**

**"Very funny, **_**Melleth nin**_**, but after what happened earlier in town I can't be too careful." said Idril sheathing her blade then turning to face him. He had snuck up behind her without her sensing him, and as she turned around she came face to chest with Angrod.**

**"Well you are improving, finding a possible threat when your in a new area, I soon may be out of a job..." replied Angrod as he held her close.**

**"I could easily say that about you when you sneak up on me!" she laughed, but then added, "so how is your mother taking things right now, is she resting or is she too busy talking with Legolas and Estel?"**

**"Ha she's still talking to the guys about things she missed at court and all, but I'm really worried she is acting healthy but something is wrong with her, she either won't admit to it or she does not want to bother me with it." Angrod sadly said.**

**"Don't worry about it, Estel can tell if something is wrong, he will get what is wrong out of her." said Idril hugging Angrod now, as she looked up to see the worry etched into his smooth features.**

**"I still dont really know how to act anymore when it was just me I could just continue in indefference to the world...I can't do that to well anymore I know for sure I have found two things I care deeply for." Angrod softly said as he looked Idril in the eye.**

**Idril stood there looking into his dark eyes trying to figure out the meaning in his choice of words. "Exactly what are you saying Melleth nin? I know you care deeply for your _Naneth_ but what was the other thing you care deeply for?" she managed to say as a whisper, still looking into his eyes with her grey ones.**

**"You, Idril, I have found that I care for you." With nothing left to say he kissed her.**

**Idril stood there kissing Angrod back with all she had, she had waited a long time to be alone with him since that day in the woods after she blew up at Legolas and Estel and Angrod had come after her to make sure she was alright. Now she enjoyed the feel of him being close and took in his scent as she breathed, he reminded her of pine needles and leather, and for some odd reason dandylions.**

**"I hope your Naneth can keep Estel and Legolas occupied for the remainder of the evening!" said Idril smiling at him, a glint of mischief in her eyes.**

**"My my are you suggesting something inproper? One can only hope my mother can keep them occupied for a while." Angrod smiled and just looked to Idril on how to continue.**

**"I know we aren't supposed to be bonded until our wedding night, but you are my souls mate, my fae! and I don't think Adar would mind since we are closer than ever now and he wants me to give him grandchildren at somepoint, so I will if you will and you really don't mind!" said Idril in a hushed tone that Angrod barely picked up even being this close to her.**

**Angrod just smiled and kissed Idril with all the passion he could muster. So maybe that one class was not truly useless Angrod thought to himself as he let himself float away in the sinsations.**

**She looked back up into his brilliant dark eyes as she kissed him with a passion that she never knew she had until then, she ran her hands up his tight back and brought them up to his ears, oh how long she had wanted to touch the sensitive tips of his ears, to hear him groan, and hold her tight as if she would disappear.**

**Angrod found himself goraning in the sinsations his body was giving him and a devious smile adorned his face, "Well two can play at that game" and he dicided to up the game a bit too, he returned for a quick kiss then trailed kisses to her ears then back down her jaw line back to her mouth.**

**Idril moaned slightly at the light sensation his kisses caused on her skin, they were like light raindrops falling from the summer storm clouds, gentle yet constant. She decided that she was going to get a good look at Angrods chest, so as he was trailing kisses down her neck she started to remove his tunic, as she lifted it up she brought it over his head and stopped with it half off over his arms and his head so that he looked like he was stood in a stright line, she took this chance to kiss his chest and then his mouth again, then once more heading to his ears. She grinned as he growled to her to let him remove his shirt.**

**After Angrod managed to finish getting his tunic and shirt off, he walked Idril backwards across the room, all the while trailing kisses down her neck and up to her ears and nibbling the sensitive tips. He had a vague idea of where the bed was in the room and they finally found it when Idril started to fall backwards on to it.**

**Just as Angrod was starting to undo the ties on the front of Idril's tunic to remove it, there came a loud knock at the door. Both elves stopped and looked at the door in shock and then at each other, Idril answered, "Be right there, I'm on my way!", she grimaced at Angrod in sympathy as he had trouble sitting down to gather up his shirt, she noticed that his breeches were a lot tighter than they had been.**

**Angrod gathered up his shirt put it on without laceing it up and stepped into the shadows and seemed to melt into them "I left you something on the night stand." then seemingly dissappeared.**

**Idril looked to where he had been and then to the night stand where a small package laid upon it, she would look at it after she dealt with whoever was at the door. **

**She opened the door and was supprised to see..."Estel, what are you doing here?" she asked hoping she didn't look too flushed after her encounter with Angrod.**

**"Well dear Idril, Legolas and myself were wondering if you would like to eat a meal with us? Angrods mother will be eating with him in her room so they can catch up on things and we can talk about why you are flushed in the face!" said Estel smilling at her.**

**She inwardly groaned at this and nodded her head as she shut her door and followed him to the room Legolas had. It was going to be a long night.**

**Angrod stepped out of a shadow into his own room luck was with him no one was in the room to see his intrance otherwise the game would be up and the secret out. Assassins were one of the only people who used the shadow walking abilities.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have read the fic, it is great to find that people are reading this, sorry for the delay in the updates but family life comes first. Please review I need to know what people think of this and where they would like to see the characters progress to in the story.**

**Once Again Thank You For Reading and Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Angrod's POV**

**What the hell am I doing here I thought I was heading to Bree to see my mom again before I headed out to find some work; but now I seem to be tying myself to this Princess. Well she ain't all that bad; Idril - somehow I remember her from when I was a verry small boy of a few years old to right before they chased mom out of the castle, throwing her out because of me or should I say the bastard that fathered me.**

**Any way back to Idril, I kinda saved her from some beast that would have killed her. Still don't know why that pissed me off so much but it did and I eliminated the beast just because I could. Then all these Elves show up and the next thing I know its business as usual - them trying to kill me. Not too surprising happens all the time: first in Bree growing up the humans didn't understand that I was only half a dark elf; but they saw the dark skin and would sometimes weekly show up to beat me down which would usually lead to trying to kill me, but some thing would always seem to come between them and their goal of offing me. Then add into the fact that my father when he would show up he would just beat me and call me things like "Disappointing half-breed" or my personal favorite "No good bastard".**

**Damn I think that is the main reason that when the assassins guild found me and offered to train me I jumped at the offer just so I could get back at the one that fathered me. Still don't know why mom loves him still, I just hope that someone hasn't offed him already - I want that honor for myself.**

**Then there was all the wonderful Elves at the palace that they brought me back to and boy what a home coming it was: almost everyone wanted to see my back, probably so they could put the knife into it. Hehe, wouldn't that be about poetic justice an assassin getting a knife in the back. Oh well then things got worse for me; the Elves didn't trust me and the King, oh there was a joy in and of itself: turns out that he is Idril's father and he almost got too much out of me and that would have been fun explaining to people how an assassin got so damned close to the king and could do just about anything he wanted. Funny thing was all I really wanted to do was leave all the memorys far behind me. Then the Queen showed up and all hell broke loose she actually remembered me and mom.**

**Ho boy that was a fun bit of reminicing more on her part than mine she remembered the good of trying to let me grow in the castle, all I could remember was the veiled hatred, condisending looks and outright hate that was sent my way from just about everyone. Oh there were the pranks I would pull; I don't think the ones that remember them recall them with any warmth or fond thoughts. My pranks tended to be nasty at best and some were hurtful at worst. Oh well, then there was the trip back to Bree after I managed to talk my way out of being either run out of the castle or hung, happy thoughts eh! So Myself, Idril and her two guardians - Legolas and Estel as they were introduced to me, went off to find my mom in Bree. Now there was a happy bit of time for me! My mom was just about to be lynched again but I managed to get through to her before it got too ugly. **

**I managed to get her out of there before the crowd could work up its guile and remember there were only four of us and a mob of them damned piss-ant ignorant humans, couldn't they just open thier minds a bit...well if Elves can't don't know why the humans could get it either. Well now we are on our way back to the castle oh joy I really can't wait the only one who really treats me well is Idril and I don't really know too much about emotions to really know what I feel for her but hell I guess I'm willing to go through all the hell of the palace to find out; besides I will have mom to look after as well. Hopefully I will be able to pay her back for raising me and not just abandoning me like I think almost every one advised her to do. Well no time like the present to find out! **

**from the journal of Angrod (not dated.)**

**Idril's POV**

**Well, I guess it is safe to say that both Estel and Legolas are just a little too over protective, I am no longer a child, I have come of age and I can take care of myself. I wish Ada and Naneth would let me choose who I want to be with, I may be the only princess that our people have but I don't need to be treated like a wall-flower.**

**My friends can be so callous at times if they don't like someone but for them to tease Angrod like they did... that was uncalled for! I don't think that I will let ****Nidelraul Wisesting talk to me for quite a while after the things that he said. **

**I couldn't believe that Legolas went to Ada about me and Angrod and then to have Angrod do a blood-oath to him over my protection... that was not something I would have had him do, his word is enough for me! I have had a hard time trying to figure out why I blush when I either talk or just look in Angrods direction; I guess it could stem from the fact that he saved my neck in the woods the day we met, I mean that.. that Warg came out of nowhere and if it hadn't been for him using his blades the way he did I would be dead!**

**I should never have let my guard down when I was practicing and how long had he been sat watching me shoot my bow? All I know is that I feel safe around him and here we are now on our way to Bree to bring his Naneth home.**

**Good grief! those idiotic humans of Bree... trying to kill an innocent elleth just because she is different! It is a good thing Legolas and Estel arrived when they did or they may of had a incident between a Princess and some lowlife ruffians.**

**Angrod managed to get his Naneth back inside the house so that she could pack her bags ( by the Valar he is so handsome when he is in battle mode) and now we are back at the Inn and waiting to get Cannogin a horse to ride home on and then we shall leave.**

**Well we are now on our way home to the Starlit Woods and I can't wait to hug my Naneth and to surprise her when we walk in with Angrods Naneth behind us, I can see her face now. I wonder if Angrod would like to go for a starlit walk this evening?**

**Well I guess I had better put this away since it can be difficult to write and ride at the same time, even if i do this during our rest-times and such.**

**Oh well I shall write more soon, I hope that Angrod doesn't find this since it contains many things about him too!**

**from the Journal of Idril (not dated)**


End file.
